


Jumping Bullets

by ForgottenChesire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Implied Otabek Atlin/Yuri Plisetsky, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Guang Hong has a habit. One that drives his lover up a wall. Thankfully this habit only shows up in games and in his short program. Jumping in front of bullets to save Leo.Adrenaline thrums through his body, he’s practically buzzing as he uses his new vantage point to look for the person or persons shooting at him and Leo.His eyes strain against the black of the night. There are flashes of light, gunpowder maybe, that draw his attention. The air in his lungs turns to ash and he coughs and heaves as he dashes toward the light. As he gets closer he can hear the pops and booms of gunfire, the gunpowder scent fills his nose. Typically he loves the scent, loves pushing his nose along Leo’s arm and hand after a hit. Movement above Leo catches his eyes and before he can even think about it-“Seriously!” Leo exclaims causing the other people to look up from the board. The American has a dour look on his face as he looks across the table at Guang Hong. The Chinese figure skater smiles at Leo.





	Jumping Bullets

The alley seems to stretch out like an unending hallway. Dark and dank the shadows reach out and slither away as two people race down the barely lit alley. For the most part, they are grim; hands clutching pistols and eyes darting around like they expect boogeymen to jump out at them. The sirens call out their song behind them and flashing red and blue lights splash out giving the alley color. The grim expressions on the runner’s faces melt away and something soft replaces it when they lock eyes. There is history there. They pause, chest heaving as they lean against the brick walls that make up their temporary shelter.

 

“Why is it when we team up, the cops are _always_ called?” the taller one asks with a huff. His voice has a Spanish tilt to it that often confuses people when they find out where he is from. He wipes the sweat from his brow and approaches the smaller male.

 

“Because you forget to silence your weapon, Leo,” the smaller one chides, a look crossing his young face. Lust for both the bloodshed they just caused and for the person before. Leo laughs, pulling his friend and lover close.

 

“I can’t help it, you are very distracting Guang Hong,” he whispers attempting to be seductive. The start to lean forward only to jump back as a bullet impacts the wall behind them.

 

“That wasn’t a police issued weapon-”

 

“Shit-”

 

They say together, bodies tightening and crouching. The alley that had been their safe haven now feels like a trap, a noose that tightens with each breath they take. The very shadows that hide them hide the ones shooting at them. With one last look at each other, they dash off, staying low.

 

When they come to the ‘T’ of the alley they split up, Leo going right and Guang Hong going left. The smaller male deftly checks the clip in his gun making sure that he doesn’t need to reload and after a few buildings, he scales the first available fire escape. Adrenaline thrums through his body, he’s practically buzzing as he uses his new vantage point to look for the person or persons shooting at him and Leo.

 

His eyes strain against the black of the night. There are flashes of light, gunpowder maybe, that draw his attention. The air in his lungs turns to ash and he coughs and heaves as he dashes toward the light. As he gets closer he can hear the pops and booms of gunfire, the gunpowder scent fills his nose. Typically he loves the scent, loves pushing his nose along Leo’s arm and hand after a hit. Movement above Leo catches his eyes and before he can even think about it-

 

“Seriously!” Leo exclaims causing the other people to look up from the board. The American has a dour look on his face as he looks across the table at Guang Hong. The Chinese figure skater smiles at Leo.

 

“What?”

 

“Again with the taking a bullet for me? Are you suicidal? My character would happily shoot yours if it’s just a kink or something,” Leo says waving his arms around and nearly smacking Kenjirou in the face. Yuri who is the GM for this game pretends to gag and tosses popcorn at his friend.

 

“Mine told yours that he would take a bullet for you,” Guang Hong says with a shrug.

 

“It doesn’t count if your character is immortal!”

 

Phichit giggles and adds:

 

“You’ve ruined a perfectly good assassin, that’s what you’ve done. Look at him, he has anxiety.”

 

Laughter erupts from around the table, from subdued chuckles coming from Otabek to out right giggles coming from Kenjirou.

 

“Are we going to play some more? I kinda want to introduce my character,” Yurio complains from where he is sitting on Otabek’s lap. Leo scrubs his hand through his hair.

 

“We need to set up some new rules.”

 

Phichit groans, slumping against the table.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because _he_ ,” Leo points at his lover who still has that innocent look on his face, “keeps dying! This time he didn’t live to meet everyone.”

 

“Hey, he hasn’t rolled to see if he makes it to your side to keep you safe. You could technically die this time instead of him,” Yuri points out before hiding behind his rule book.

 

“Not the point.”

 

Shiftily Guang Hong rolls his die, the content look on his face dropping when he sees the three.

 

“Does that mean Leo gets hit?” he asks Otabek. The male in question squints his eyes, both of them ignoring the discussion going on between Leo and the Yuri’s.

 

“I think so. Pretty sure that means that you get there in time to see him fall? Or die?”

 

Guang Hong groans despondently and looks over at Yuri. He’s going to have to bring the GM into this. Phitchit shakes his head.

 

“I’m going to go get more food before Yurio dumps it all on your head,” he says standing up and pushing away from the table. By the time that Guang Hong turns back to the table he has three pairs of unhappy eyes on him.

 

“You rolled,” Leo says slowly.

 

“I did.”

 

“That doesn’t count,” Yuri says with a frown, “Where did Phichit go?”

 

Kenjirou gestures toward the kitchen where faint sounds of rummaging can be heard. The bowl in front of Yuri might as well be empty and the one in front of Yurio no one dares to try and eat from. Yuri gives the group a look that says that they will wait until their wayward member comes back before anything else is discussed.

 

Once Phichit comes back Yuri clears his throat.

 

“Leo brought up a good point. You do jump in front of a lot of bullets. So let’s limit it after this. Wait until we’re at least half way through the game? And now that is done, reroll.”

 

With that Guang Hong rerolls and the game goes on.

 

“You aren’t still angry are you?” Leo asks later that night as he curls around his lover. They will have to do a lot of extra exercises to work off the food splurging they did tonight but that is a worry for another day. Guang Hong sniffs grumpily.

 

“Why would I be angry about rolling three ones in a row?”

 

“Cause you had to rely on the crooked cop to save our asses instead of just dying to give me an escape?” Leo jokes kissing the junction between shoulder and neck of the shorter man. His lover grunts, and under Leo’s hands he feels Guang Hong’s heart beats faster. Gently he noses the place he kissed. It’s nice just laying here.

 

“My character is immortal, like you pointed out. One of the few thanks to the expansion pack we got and unlike yours, he’s hardier. He wouldn’t have died.”

 

“Mine didn’t die either. Just… severely injured.”

 

They lay in silence for a bit.

 

“It’s just a game, love. I’m perfectly fine. You should know, you pounded my ass into the be-”

 

An elbow to the stomach cuts off what he was about to say.

 

“You ruined a perfectly good moment!”

 

“At least I didn’t give it anxiety.”

 

Silence falls agains before they descend into giggling.


End file.
